All Flights Land Somewhere
by itscalzona
Summary: Callie and Arizona meet in an airport bathroom, and sparks fly, but what happens when something gets in the way of them being together? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**T****his is my first fanfiction- so please be kind. if you like it let me know and i will continue! thank you for reading have an awesome day!**

* * *

It was five in the morning and Arizona Robbins had already been standing in line at the American Airlines ticket counter for an hour and a half. However, all that the blue-eyed blonde could think about in that moment was her bladder. Foolishly, she had forgotten to go to the bathroom before she left the house. "Dammit!" she growled, realizing she was not going to be able to hold it for much longer. She turned around swiftly and saw an old man about 80 years of age behind her. "Hey sorry to bother you but do you think you could hold my place in line while I run to the bathroom?" she asked giving him her best dimpled smile.

"No problem at all miss." He replied with his own toothless grin. She nodded gratefully and dropped her bags, off to go find the nearest restroom.

When she finally was able to locate the ladies room, she swung the door open in her fury to get in there.

"Ow fuck!" said the woman now lying on the floor.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't see you! Let me help you." Arizona reached out her hand and the other woman gladly took it. Helping her stand, she was finally able to see the woman's face, and boy was it beautiful. With dark, raven hair that had a slight curl to it, and skin the color of caramel, Arizona Robbins was staring at what must surely be a goddess.

"So are you just going to stand there and stare or?" The Latina chuckled.

"Wha-what? Oh sorry I uhm was just looking at your necklace." The blond tried to make up.

"No I'm pretty sure your word for necklace is my word for boobs." Arizona blushed. The Latina looked at her.

"I'm only kidding. My name is Callie, Callie Torres." The woman stuck out her hand to shake it with the blond.

"I'm Arizona Robbins."

"So after all that you aren't even going to use the restroom?" Callie laughed.

"Oh I totally forgot actually." The blond let out a small giggle and turned once more to go into the stall.

Arizona knew she should have held it in when she heard the door close. Callie had left the bathroom and now Arizona would never get the chance to see her again.

She finished up and washed her hands and headed out the door. She looked up from her phone to see that raven-haired beauty she had run into just minutes before.

"Hi again." The Latina said with a gorgeous smile forming on her mouth.

Arizona returned the smile. "I didn't know it was common decency to wait for strangers outside of bathrooms."

"Well I thought that I should get your number, you know in case I want to sue for any withstanding injury." Callie smiled at her again and Arizona felt her insides do flips. She had only known this woman for 10 minutes and already she wanted to know everything about her.

"Hmm I don't know if that would stand up in court, but if you must." Arizona reached in her purse and grabbed a pen and scraps of paper and wrote down her number.

"Well Arizona Robbins, I'll make sure I give you a call about the lawsuit." And with a wink, Callie was gone.

Arizona walked over to where the man had been saving her spot, to find that she was almost next in line. She gave him a polite thank you and purchased her flight ticket. She threw her luggage over her shoulder and started her walk to the gate, the beautiful Latina still very much on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Why the fuck would I wink at her?

Callie's brain was reeling. She had just asked for a woman's number in a dirty airport bathroom. At least it wasn't a dirty bar bathroom, Callie thought. But still, Callie Torres did not make it a habit of asking for women's numbers. No, they asker for hers. However, Callie just couldn't have not asked for her number. She was sure that Arizona Robbins was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Even though over the past few years since she had embraced the fact that she was attracted to women, Callie still felt awkward when put into situations where she had to flirt. But with Arizona, it had flowed so easily. Callie actually felt like she had some game.

***Hey, this is Callie Torres. I just wanted you to have my number as well so this is me giving it to you. ***

Dammit Callie, she thought. Now she's going to think you are some creep who texts her after 5 minutes of being apart. She couldn't stop herself from feeling anxious as she awaited for Arizona to text her back.

After a few minutes, Callie had decided she better head down to her flight gate. Still with no text from Arizona, Callie boarded the plane and sat down in her seat.

As the plane started to take off, Callie closed her eyes. She didn't mind flying to much, but she always got a little sick when the plane started going. She was just dozing off when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Callie opened her eyes to find herself staring at a middle aged woman with dark brown hair and a nasty expression on her face.

"Yes?" Callie asked. She was a little annoyed that this woman had woken her, but was polite anyway.

"Hi, I was just wondering if I could sit next to you, the woman I'm sitting by is afraid of flying and I think she is having a panic attack and I can't deal with that."

"Uhm sure go ahead." Callie answered. She was getting the feeling that this woman was not going to be the most pleasant person.

Callie turned to the woman. "Are you sure the person you were sitting by is okay? Panic attacks are not an easy thing to deal with for the person having them." The lady just shrugged and laid her head back against the seat of the plane.

"Well what seat where you in because I'm going to go check one her."

"Seat number 43." The woman said. Callie slipped out of her seat and went to go look for the mystery woman.

* * *

Stay calm, you're okay. All Arizona could think about was crashing. It's not going to happen, you're fine. She thought. But she could not control the anxiety that was building up inside of her. She felt someone brush by her and she opened her eyes. Sitting in the seat next to her was none other than Callie Torres.

"Hey." Is all she said. Arizona was at a loss for words. Had she died? Was this heaven? If this was heaven then dying wouldn't be all that bad she thought.

But Arizona found her ability to speak and muttered a quiet "Hello."

"The woman who was sitting next to you came and asked if she could sit next to me. Is everything okay?"

Arizona fought the urge to say something rude. She hated flying. She always had and always will. Who was this woman to ask her if she was okay?

"Everything is fine." She retorted.

"Okay she mentioned something about a panic attack." Shit. She didn't even know this woman and already she thought she was bonkers.

"No, I'm fine." Arizona looked at Callie and gave her a half hearted smile.

"Oh okay. Well do you mind if I sit with you? I'm not really in the mood to go back to my old seat." Callie gave her a big smile. How could Arizona say no to that smile?

"No problem, get comfy." She said. Callie leaned her head back and closed her eyes. However, Arizona wasn't in the mood to sit in silence.

"So Callie, why are you going to Seattle?"

Callie looked her straight in the eye and whispered, "To start over."

"What do you mean?" The blond asked. The brunette looked at her and sighed.

"It's a long story. Like really long."

Arizona nodded. "Well it's a good thing we have this whole flight."

* * *

"Wait so you were married? To a man?"

Callie looked her straight in the eyes. "And then he died."

"Oh my god Callie I'm so sorry."

"Arizona, I'm just kidding. He joined the army. I still keep in touch with him, and his mom." Callie added with a smile. Arizona glared at her

"So not funny, I felt like such a bitch for bringing it up!"

Callie grinned at her. "Sorry, it was just too easy."

For the rest of the trip, Callie and Arizona exchanged tid bits about themselves. Arizona now knew that Callie liked to sing and dance and that she hated public speaking. She had even told her a story about a time where she peed on stage.

Callie knew now that Arizona didn't like softball and hated long distance relationships. They discovered that they had a lot in common for they both enjoyed pizza and beer, and shared a disliking for sandwiches.

"So Arizona, what do you do for a living?" Callie saw a look of panic arise on Arizona's face. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to…. Just please tell me you aren't like a hit man or something scary like that.  
Arizona smiled. "No, nothing like that. I'm a surgeon. A pediatric surgeon."

Callie looked at her. "Why are you worried about me knowing that?"

"Well it's just a lot of people tend to think that surgeons are totally self involved and have no time for fun or relationship and that is totally not true. I go out and—"

"Arizona, don't worry I don't think any of those things."

"You don't?" she said shyly glancing up towards Callie's big brown eyes.

"Well if I were to think that, I would have a pretty bad image of myself and I try to keep a positive outlook" Callie said, Arizona finally catching on to what Callie was trying to tell her.

"You're a surgeon." Arizona didn't ask it, she said it. Smiling at her with dimples in full force, Callie couldn't help but give her a big smile in return.

"Yeah. Ortho." She said with a proud look. Arizona couldn't help but think what that meant. She must be good with her hands, she thought.

"Oh that's awesome. Breaking bones and fixing them. Very cool." Arizona said. Callie just looked at her.

"A lot of people think ortho isn't a quality specialty. Mostly because it isn't so fine and gentle but think about where people would be without bones." Arizona nodded. Callie was right of course.

"But anyways, Arizona, you haven't told me much about your life. Any ex husbands yourself?" Callie said with a wink.

"Nope. You're talking to a gold star lesbian right here." Arizona said with a proud smile.

"So you have never been with a man. Not once?" Callie asked a little skeptical.

"Well I mean once in a sixth grade spin the bottle game I had to kiss a kid named Thomas but that's the farthest I've gone with a man. And mind you I brushed my teeth like 8 times after because I disliked it so much."

Callie smirked at her. "Was Thomas really that bad of a kisser?" she chuckled.

Arizona eyed her. "Well it's not like it could have been me that was the bad kisser."

"Oh wow a little cocky are we?" Callie joked. Arizona didn't seem to find it funny though.

"How about you be the judge of that." Before Callie could register what that meant, Soft pink lips were pressed against her own. The kiss started off slow, but then became more heated when Callie parted her lips, Arizona's tongue immediately darting into her mouth. As tongues pressed together, Callie let out a soft moan, forgetting where they were.

The flight attendant standing near them gave a fake cough. The two women pulled apart before it could get to far, both smiling. If that wasn't what sparks felt like then Callie didn't know what did. She had never had a kiss that was so great. Immediately, she knew that kissing would never get better than that. Arizona let out a shaky laugh, and looked at Callie, her bright blue eyes staring deep into brown ones.

Callie smiled. "Well I guess that Thomas must of been a bad kisser." And with that, the plane started to descend.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews! You guys are way to kind!**

* * *

As Callie and Arizona walked out of the plane and toward the luggage pick up center, Arizona couldn't help but feel anxious. She really wanted to invite Callie to coffee or something, but what if she turned her down? Sure, they had shared a kiss on the flight, but that didn't mean anything. Well it did to her, but what if Callie didn't think it meant anything? As Arizona and Callie walked in comfortable silence, Arizona's mind was going crazy with all of these questions.

When they got to the luggage center, they both found there bags quickly. They made small talk as they both rode the escalator to the main floor of the airport.

This was the part that neither of them had been looking forward too. Neither of them wanted to say good bye just yet, but how do you ask someone you met less than 24 hours ago in a bathroom out on a date without sounding creepy?

Arizona was trying to think of ways to do this, but before she could, Callie had started speaking.

"So I hope this isn't to forward, but would you like to go out for a bite to eat or something? I mean if you're busy that would be okay too…" Callie looked at Arizona and waited for her answer.

"No, I would love that. I'm supposed to get picked up by my friend, Teddy, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Arizona answered giving Callie a dimpled smile.

"Okay great, I'm just going to grab a rental car, would you care to join me?"

Arizona nodded, "It would be my pleasure." And with that the two women headed towards the rental shop.

* * *

"Do you know where you're going?" Arizona asked with a giggle. They had been driving for a while and showed no signs of getting nearer to their destination.

"Of course I know where I'm going! Look it's right here." As they pulled into a small parking lot, Callie tried to calm herself. She was always so nervous around the blond. They both opened their car doors and got out, and started walking towards the small diner. Once inside, the two women picked a booth and sat down across from each other.

"Arizona…Arizona…Arizona..Ari-"

Arizona looked at Callie. "Is there a reason you keep saying my name or..?"

"Well I'm trying to think of where your name came from. I mean I know it's a state of course, but there must be a story behind it unless your parents just really like the state." Callie said with a smile.

"Wow Callie, I'm impressed. Most people think I was named for the state, but i'm not. I was named after the Battleship, the USS Arizona. When the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, my grandfather died after saving 19 men. My father did everything to honor that sacrifice and so thus, naming his only daughter, Arizona." Callie could see that Arizona was proud to have such a meaningful name.

After the waitress came to take their order, they continued on the subject of names.

"And what about you? Is Callie short for anything?" Arizona asked, taking a sip of her water. Immediately she saw a look of panic on Callie's face.

"Uhmm… it could be. Possibly." Callie said, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh it can't really be _that_ bad." Arizona grinned at Callie. Dammit, she thought, how on earth was she supposed to say no to those dimples?

"It may or may not be short for Calliope." She mumbled. Arizona knitted her eyebrows together.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. Short for what?" she asked.

"Ugh. It's short for Calliope. There, now you know. I hate it. I changed it to Callie when I was just a little girl. Even then I knew it was an awful name."

Callie didn't know why she was telling this woman something she didn't even tell some of her closest friends. Just something about the blond made it so Callie wanted to tell her everything about her life.

"I think it's a beautiful name, Calliope." Arizona said with a grin. Callie looked at her and laughed.

"Yeah whatever you say." However, Callie couldn't help but think that it didn't sound so bad coming out of that gorgeous blond's mouth. As time went on the women picked at their food and kept up conversation, wanting to know everything about the other.

"Favorite color?" Callie asked. Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Is that even a question? Pink!" she said with a giggle. Callie couldn't help but scoff at the woman.

"Pink? Really?"

"Oh and I suppose yours is some tough, hard-ass color?" she asked.

"Well I mean blue is a pretty hardcore color."

"Yeah okay." The blond said with a smile. After they had finished their meals, they continued to chat about random topics.

"So Callie, do you know what hospital you're going to be working for?" The blond asked with eyebrows raised.

"Sort of. I've narrowed it down to two. I was thinking either Seattle Grace or Seattle Pres." At hearing this information, the blond gasped.

"Seattle Grace! You have to go to Seattle Grace!" she said excitedly.

"Uhmm and why is that?" Callie asked, looking at Arizona.

"That's where Teddy works! She loves it there. But, she says there's a lot of drama so I hope you don't mind gossip."

"Woah slow down. Who says I'm going even going to pick there to work?"

"Seriously Calliope, you don't want to mess with me." She said with a wink. Callie knew she wouldn't be able to say no.

"Well if that's the place i'm picking, the Chief wants me to head over there sometime today."

Arizona smiled. "Do you mind if I go with you? I should probably go see Teddy now."

Arizona knew that Teddy would definitely be mad that she ditched their plans to hang out with a woman she met at an airport, but how could she have said no to Callie? _Teddy will understand when I tell her_, Arizona thought.

"Of course I don't mind. But we're going to have to make one stop before we go."

"Ooo where are we going?" Arizona asked curiously. Callie just shook her head.

"You'll see when we get there." And she grabbed Arizona's hand as they went out to the car.

* * *

"You're taking me house hunting?" Arizona inquired, raising both eyebrows as they pulled up to a very nice looking apartment complex.

"No silly, do you really think I would've moved to Seattle without already having a place to live?"

"Oh. Well yeah I guess you have a point."

Callie and Arizona got out of the car, both grabbing some of Callie's luggage.

"Arizona, you don't have to carry my things." Callie said as Arizona started to walk towards the complex, a bag in either hand.

"Well I'm not going to make you carry all of this on your own!" Arizona said with a huff. She continued to walk into the place with Callie right on her heels.

As they walked towards the elevator, Callie got the same butterflies she always got when they were in close proximity. The elevator doors opened and they walked inside. They both set the bags down and rode in comfortable silence.

When the elevator dinged, alerting that they had arrived on Callie's floor, they picked up the bags and walked down the hallway.

Callie stopped in front of door 502 and Arizona stood next to her.

_Jesus, I don't think I have ever seen a nicer ass_, Arizona thought as Callie bent down to pick up the key she had dropped.

"Arizona, you really need to learn when to stop perving." Callie chuckled as she waited with the door now open.

"Oh what? I was just admiring your jeans." Arizona said as she took her first step into the apartment. Callie let out a laugh and continued inside.

The apartment was beautiful. Already Arizona could imagine spending all of her time here. In the kitchen, there were granite counters and a polished wood floor and the living room was already furnished which surprised Arizona.

"How did you manage to get a couch pre-installed?" She asked curiously.

"I know a guy." Callie answered with a wink. As they continued to move through the apartment, Arizona's arm strength began to waver.

"Hey is there any place I can put this stuff down?" She asked with a grunt. Callie just laughed.

"What, you don't like carrying my stuff around?" As Arizona began to become unsteady, Callie dropped her bag and grabbed on to Arizona just before she could fall.

"Thanks." Arizona said as she regained her balance.

"No problem. But anyway you can put the stuff down in the bedroom."

Arizona looked at her questioningly.

"Second door on the left." Callie said. As Arizona moved past the living room she made it to the door Callie had said. She opened it to find a well sized room with a big bed placed in the middle. Arizona dropped her bags and continued to look around.

Not a minute later, Callie joined her in the room.

"Not too bad of a place, huh?" she said as she put her bag down next to Arizona's.

"Not bad at all." Arizona Answered.

Callie could feel the sexual tension in the room. She wanted nothing more than to grab the blond and have her way with her. But, she managed to control her urges as she turned to face Arizona, who happened to be thinking along those same lines.

However, Arizona wasn't one to control herself and the blond began to close the small gap between them.

"Arizona…" But before Callie could say anything more, Arizona had grabbed her face and began to kiss her. Unlike their first kiss which was rushed, this one was slow, and building. Callie licked along Arizona's bottom lip, tongue seeking entrance to which Arizona happily obliged. As their tongues battled for dominance, hands started to roam. Arizona's hands were holding onto Callie's ass and their bodies were pressed tightly to one another. This continued on for some time before they finally pulled apart.

"That was…" Arizona started.

"Amazing." Said Callie finishing the sentence. As she looked at her watch she remembered that she was supposed to be going to Seattle Grace Hospital.

"Well we should probably get going." Callie remarked. Arizona nodded and they walked out of the bedroom. They walked down the stairs, not wanting to ride the elevator and out through the lobby.

The two women hopped in the car and started on their way to the hospital.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
